Time and Fate
by The Soapy Kid
Summary: Not your normal Harry meets his parents fic. Slightly dark. Harry takes his fate into his own hands when he steals a time turner intending to change the past. Dumbeldore is left with no choice but to track him. PreHBP.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Harry was fed up. Fed up with Dumbledore's half truths and white lies. Fed up with not being told what he needed to be told. Fed up with the Order and their pitying looks. Fed up with the ministry and it's incompetent leader. Trust Fudge to always show up with his Aurors after the fact. After his Godfather was killed. Too little, too late. Well, maybe, just maybe, Harry was fed up with to little too late. It was always too little, too late. But what Harry was really fed up with was the one thing everybody told you that you could never change. Harry was fed up with fate. Wasn't it fate that sentenced Sirius to die a wanted man, never cleared of his bad name and unrecognized as the hero he truly was? Wasn't it fate for him to live to kill the Dark Lord or die at his hands? I'm mean, what gave fate the right? Nothing. Fate gave no answer to defend itself. Harry was fed up with questions with no answers. So he wouldn't be taking any more shit from fate. He would make his own destiny.

Harry stared intently at the time turner sitting on his desk, in his room at Number 4 Privet Drive. He felt a small amount of remorse of having stolen it from Dumbledore's office after being told the prophecy. At first, his only thought was to go back a little way. Just to save Sirius. But when he thought about it, why should he stop there? There it was, sitting there. His one shot. His only chance. His opportunity to change it all. To go back and save his parents. To spare Sirius from Azkaban and years of torment at the hands of soul sucking monsters. To save Cedric from death. To save Neville's parents from insanity. To stop Voldemort before he ruined everything. Before he ruined Harry's life. What a waste it would be not to take it.

Determination swept over him as he reached over and picked up the hourglass shaped time device. _Last chance to stop, Potter. No turning back after you turn this glass. No backing out mid game. _Harry paused a second, rolling this over in his mind. It was true. He was acutely aware of the fact that this was the last chance to jump ship. He was equally aware of the fact that he didn't care. The hourglass flipped, the sand fell, and Earth fell away from him. Ha. Take that, fate.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Dumbledore searched frantically around his room, overturning tables, knocking priceless magical artifacts to the floor. Where was it? The headmaster haphazardly flung open the doors to a cabinet and scanned the items inside. It wasn't there! How could it not be there! He desperately began throwing the contents aside, but still, it wasn't there. Dumbledore gave a moan of despair and sank to the floor. Time turners where not supposed to be misplaced. Dumbledore began cycling through the options of what could have happened to the time machine. It didn't take long before he knew. His eyes flew open.

"Oh, gods Harry, no."

There was no time to lose. He hastily grabbed a batch of floo powder from the mantle. The ministry had to have another time turner in storage. He had to stop Harry before it was to late. He would lose his job over this. There was no question. The instant he got back with Harry he'd be fired before you could blink. Never the less, this was his responsibility. It was his fault.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

****

October 30, 1981

Harry landed painfully on his side, leaving him winded. He had decided on just laying there for a few minuets to recuperate when somebody screamed. Harry was on his feet instantly, glancing around fearfully for the source of the noise. His heart rate slowed down to normal the instant he saw the origin of the scream. A girl was sitting on a bed, staring at him fearfully. She looked about thirteen, pretty blond hair, cool blue eyes, and scared shitless. She had halted her screams in favor of hyperventilating.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Harry tried to calm the terrified girl.

Her breathing slowed down and she seemed to be settling down until her mouth opened wide. She was going to scream again.

_I do **not** have time for this_, Harry thought, annoyed. Seeing no other option, Harry pulled out his wand. "Stupify!"

The girl collapsed in a heap on her bed. Harry let out a relieved sigh. _Glad that's over with._

But it wasn't.

"Ginger! What's wrong, dear? We heard you scream." A frantic knock came to the door. For a second, Harry froze up. Then, he sprang into action, flinging open the window and jumping down into the bushes below. Harry landed on his ankle wrong, but ignored the pain and darted off down the street. He didn't rest until out of Magnolia Crescent.

Harry signaled for the Knight Bus, jumping slightly as it appeared in front of him. Boarding it, Harry paid the director and asked to go to Godric's Hollow. He fully intended on ruining his future.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Dumbledor paced back and forth in front of the assembled members of the Order of the Phoenix. Remus, Arthur and Molly Weasely, Tonks, and Mad Eye all glanced about, nervously. Except Mad Eye. He was never nervous. Just suspicious. Snape was absent, busy spying on Voldemort. Shacklebolt was on duty and Bill and Charlie couldn't be reached. Dumbledore stared at his members, wondering how to break the news to them. There really was no soft way. It would have to be the facts.

"A have distressing news." Dumbledore looked at each member with tired eyes. They glanced at each other nervously. This didn't look good.

"Harry has stolen a time turner from my office. I believe he intends to use it to travel back in time to save his parents and Sirius from being killed."

The room gasped in shock. Molly buried her face in Arthur's shoulder and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. Tonks shook her head, muttering something under her breath, while Moody glanced suspiciously every where. Remus just stood with an odd expression on his face.

Finally, Tonks spoke up. "So, what do we do?"

Dumbledore sighed, wearily. "We have to stop him. I've cleared it with the ministry to loan me a time turner to stop him. My guess is he'll go back to the night of his parents death and stop it from ever happening. We must move quickly. We cannot let Harry change the past." Dumbledore took a breath finished talking and sat down, expecting no further questions, but a voice rang out defiantly.

"Why?"

Dumbledore looked up and was shocked to find it was Remus who had spoken. Remus who was the calm and collected one. Remus who was always relatively quiet, never rebellious, and never ever questioning.

"Why cant we let him? Why do we have to stop him? What's so great about what has happened in the last fifteen years that we cant afford to let be changed? What's so great about now?" A rebellious light flared in his eyes.

"Remus, think rationally. We have no idea what will happen if he changes the past. For all we know-"

"So what! So what if we don't know what will happen! We don't know what will happen in the future and we make choices that change it every day! I say to hell with thinking rationally! Why should we stop him?"

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "Remus, are you saying we should help him change the past?" he asked quietly.

Remus glared back coolly. "Put it to you this way Dumbledore. I would go back in time myself and change the past, except for one thing."

"And that is?" Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair, gazing right into the younger man's eyes.

Remus smiled grimly. "I don't have a time turner."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, disappointed. Remus could always have been counted on to keep a level head. Perhaps it was to soon after the death of Sirius for him to deal with this. He was obviously in no frame of mind to come with them on this mission.

Remus knew what the headmaster was thinking. He regretted his words now. If he'd only kept quiet about his opinion he could have gone with them and then helped Harry. But it was to late now. There was no way Dumbledore would let him near that time turner now, or ever. All he could do was pray Harry succeeded.

_God speed Harry. God speed._

____________________________________________________________________________________

An: Do you like it? I know this chapters short, but I think the next one will be longer.

If you want to read a depressing, short fic, read Erised, by StupidX. It's very good.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

AN: By the way…umm… this will be VERY fast paced. Yeah.

Chapter 2 of Time and Fate

Harry glanced about nervously as he stepped off the knight bus just a few blocks down from Godric's Hollow. He knew he needed to act fast. Rain began to descend from the cloudy night as Harry picked up his pace. His hand-me-down sneakers served as little protection as he splashed through puddles forming on the asphalt. Fog came up every time he exhaled and his now saturated socks left his toes numb with cold. Thankfully, Harry knew what he was doing. He knew where he was going. He'd checked a map before leaving. He knew where his old home was. He had everything under control. Everything was planned out to perfection. After he reached his house, he would take care of Voldemort. Yes, kill him. Simple enough. He was, after all, only the most powerful wizard in a century, Slytherin's heir, and leader of a terrorist organization.

That, believe it or not, had not been Harry's original plan. His first thought had been to simply warn the Potters of the attack tonight and of Peter's lack of loyalty. But there were a few problems with this plan. Harry had some doubts that the Potters would believe a random stranger running into their hideout, spouting that they'd been betrayed by one of their closest friends. Hmmmm… Raving lunatic/possible Death Eater or my one year old son come from the future to warn me someone I've trusted since I was eleven is about to betray me. Harry knew which one he'd pick.

The other problem is that there would be no guarantee that Voldemort wouldn't find a way to kill the Potters at a latter date. This would be something of a draw back for Harry.

That left the question of how to kill Voldemort. After much internal debate, Harry had smuggled his uncles had gun from it's locked drawer. It was fast, lethal, easy to use and- Harry felt a small smirk of satisfaction form on his lips- **DELICIOUSLY **ironic. Imagine the look on the face of Malfoy Sr. and all his Death Eater buddies when they discover their master was killed by a nine millimeter hunk of lead.

Harry came to an abrupt halt before Godric's Hollow. The house was unremarkable in and of it's self. The red brick structure was admirably sturdy, and a few rose gardens decorating the lawn were lovely, if modest, decorations to the house. What Harry found stunning about the house was the love he could almost feel blossoming from the home. This was a _home_, not a housing facility of the type he saw to often on his own street. This place radiated warmth, love, and joy as opposed to the plain, identical, normal, boxes he grew up in. Harry felt his heart lurch in longing.

The boy shook his head violently. _Just do this right, Potter._ Harry cast a disillusionment charm on himself and hunkered down in the bushes to wait.

About an hour passed and still nothing happened. Harry squirmed in his spot, shook his arms a bit to get his blood circulating again, and shifted to wait longer when a sudden crack announced the arrival of what he'd been waiting for. Harry peered out of the bushes.

The first thing that Harry noticed about the figure moving slowly toward the house was the grace and fluid like way with which the person moved. The strides were smooth, purposeful. The head was erect, the back straight, and the eyes focused on a single intent. Harry grinned. It seemed Voldemort had a tendency to lapse into tunnel vision in moments he felt assured of victory. That mistake was about to cost him his life.

Harry leveled his nine millimeter at Voldemort's head. This was going to feel good. His finger slipped into the trigger guard and began to slowly squeeze the trigger. He'd read somewhere, damned if he could remember just where, not to jerk his finger against the trigger but to gradually add pressure. He only had one shot. Better make it count. _Time to die, Tommy._

A sudden weight tackled him to the ground. A muffled voice on him whispered the silencing charm, disabling him from crying out a warning to the people inside the house of their impending doom. No! Harry struggled frantically at the arms pinning him to the ground. Inside, he could hear a man yell.

"Lily, take Harry and run!" Green light flashed in the darkness.

His father. HIS FATHER! Harry thrashed, his mind in a frenzy. His thoughts were a jumble. His father was dead. Tears of anguish leaked at the corners of his eyes. With a silent scream of rage, Harry lashed out. His head connected with a face and the hold on him was removed. Harry struggled to his feet and ran towards the house.

Inside Harry heard his mother begging for his life. Harry reached the porch, leaping onto it… then tumbling to the ground as his limbs seized up in a body bind. Laying helpless on the threshold, he could only watch helplessly as green light once again filled the night.

Harry's vision swam. Spittle flowed from his mouth and rage and sorrow shook his body. Then, the world came apart.

Harry dragged himself off the ground. The magical backlash from Voldemort's disembodiment had torn apart the body binding spell.

The bodies of his parents lay out before him in the ruins of a _home_. Harry stared a the prone form of his father. James Richard Potter. This man had loved him. This man had been proud of him. This man was going to raise Harry up to be brave, strong, and confident. Hopefully, to be a prankster. This dream had been shattered, rent to pieces by fate.

His gaze shifted to his mother. Harry's legs gave out from under him and he went to his knees. Lily Evans Potter. Harry raised a shaky hand to her face, and rested it there, feeling the heat leaving her skin. A sob escaped his lips. This woman had loved him. This woman had cherished him. Cherished the breath in his lungs. Cherished the life in his eyes. This woman was going to raise Harry up to be wise, compassionate, intelligent. Hopefully, to be a bookworm. This dream had been shattered, rent to pieces by fate.

Harry didn't know how long he'd sat there, staring at what could have been, but it couldn't have been more than ten minuets. Harry felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry spun and backed away as if burned. They were all there in front of him. Eyes full of grief, remorse, and sorrow. Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. His parents murderers.

Dumbledore spoke, his voice sorrowful. "Things in life happen, Harry, that we don't understand. Terrible things that hurt us, yes, but also shape us. Suffering that makes us who we are. Pain that molds us into what we are. Sorrow that makes us wonder why we exist also often gives us reason to exist. Fate has chosen this night to be full of sorrow. _But it gives us reason_."

Harry could find no words. Emotions warred inside him. Powerful emotions, almost to much for his heart to bear. Acceptance was not one of them.

"It does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry, and forget to live."

"If we have no dreams." Harry spoke in barely a whisper. "Then why live?" Harry's eyes focused. "Sorrow molds us, shapes us, hardens us, true, but dreams, not sorrow give us purpose."

"Harry…" Dumbledore began.

Harry stepped back and reached deep into his robe, removing the time turner once more. "Good-bye Dumbledore. Keep your sorrow. I'll keep my dreams."

The last thing Harry saw was Dumbledore reaching at him, then he was gone.

AN: Well, what did you think. Please tell me. I'm a little worried Harry didn't lash out enough at Dumbledore, but I like the dialog on this approach more. Give me your opinions.

The Laughing Man mocks you

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Three

Hogwarts: 1976

Damp soil sifting between his fingers was the first sensation to reach Harry's mind as his senses returned. His eyes flickered open. Too damn bright! He clamped them shut again. With a sigh, and a quick hand run through his hair, Harry rolled on to his stomach and pushed himself up.

Harry was momentarily disconcerted to find himself in a field. He considered the idea that he was still dreaming, but the reality he was in was too sharp. He could feel his jeans being soaked with morning dew… and the sun was still too damn bright!

Then Harry remembered the mission. He had a mission. His last failure had been a major set back, but he did have a back up plan. Wormtail. His parents betrayer. Harry would sneak into-

"Damn you Dumbledore! Damn you to the hottest part of hell! Damn you! Damn you! DAMN YOU!"

Harry sobbed until his eyes were dry, screamed till his voice was gone, pounded the earth till his knuckles bled, tore at his shirt until it lay ruined in sheds on the ground and in the and lay shaking in helpless fury, unable to find anymore was to properly express the fact that he was mildly put off by Dumbledore's intervention. It all seemed inadequate, somehow; like trying to empty an ocean with a plastic cup. The rage was still there, massive in its size, stormy waves crashing on its surface, ice cold in its depths, a cold that would stay long after the storm passed over head.

Mission… right. Harry would sneak into Hogwarts through the Honey Dukes cellar, find Wormtail, and shoot him. It was a longer shot then his previous idea. Voldemort could still find James or Lily later in life and off them then, but Harry was willing to take this chance. He couldn't just try to kill Voldemort again in this time. He had no idea where to find him, no place and time he knew for sure the Dark Lord would show up. Peter, however, was in a predictable, easily infiltrated location. Honey Dukes was an easy way in and out. If that didn't work… Harry snorted. He could just apply for the DADA position. It seems to be what everybody else did.

Harry pulled himself to his feet, dusted his pants off, and examined what was left of his shirt before deeming it unsalvageable. Harry sighed running his hand through his hair in frustration before a thought came to him. He must look like someone out of an action flick, face covered in grime from the ruins of his parents house, perspiration gleaming in the sun, shirtless… okay, so he wasn't that buff but… To complete the look, he was wielding a nine millimeter and was in the act of changing the past to boot. With a maniacal laugh, Harry thrust the firearm through his belt at the front of his pants. A roll of his shoulders and a crack of the neck and Harry was back into the fight. Dumbledore would try to stop him along with his Order. Fate seemed determined to thwart him even if time was on his side. His parents had died again… sort of. None of that mattered. He had a mission. He would make it all right again.

Break Line

Dumbledore glanced at his Order, struggling to keep his voice calm, even though inside, fear of what was taking place within the threads of time was warring with that facade.

"We have no choice but to split up. Everyone of us must take a month of Voldemort's first reign. We have no choice but to assume his target is still Voldemort. When that month is up, or when you have retrieved Harry, we return to the present. Is that understood?" Nods all around. "Good. I needn't remind you how important it is that we are successful in this endeavor." Apparently he felt he did, because he added, "The timeline is at stake. Children who are alive now may never be born. People breathing now may find themselves breathing their last. I fear Harry doesn't quiet grasp the effect time traveling can have on reality."

Their duty clear, each member thinking of their loved one who may not be alive the next day, the order flipped their time turners.

Break Line

The tunnel from Honey Dukes cellar to Hogwarts wasn't as dusty and had less cobwebs then Harry was used to. He wondered briefly if it was because of more frequent use by the Marauders or if it meant nothing whatsoever. The journey to Hogsmeade via Knight Bus had gone with out a hitch. Harry had worried slightly that the magical bus might not be old enough to be around at the present time, but his fear had been unfounded.

Harry stumbled out of the passage and into Hogwarts. Down to business. First priority was Pettigrew. Kill the slime. This was paramount. Preferably, though, do it before the Marauders looked at their map. Harry didn't know what the map would show for a time traveler that hadn't yet been born, but he figured it best not to find out.

Moving silently through the halls, Harry approached the Great Hall. It was Lunch time. Harry's sophisticated plan so far was to wait outside the Great Hall until Pettigrew came out, cap him, flip the time turner, and vanish. Harry was a little worried of how this would affect his father, and consequently, his mother and fathers relationship, but Harry could think of no other way.

"Hello, James."

_Shit_

"You look like your waiting for someone. Gonna pull a prank? And why aren't you wearing a shirt? Trying to give McGonagall a heart attack?"

With thousand silent curses, Harry lifted up his wand and charmed his eyes blue, then turned to face a sixteen year old Sirius Black.

"Erm… Something like that." Harry tried to ignore the emotions flashing through his mind.

Sirius looked suspicious. "Your not waiting for Evans, are you? I swear, James, your like a boy with his first crush. It's making me ill."

"Erm… no." _Damn it, Harry! Think!_ "Say, Sirius. Could you tell me when Peter comes out?"

Sirius grinned. "Sure thing James. What, are you going to pants him, or something?"

Harry felt a small smile creep on his face. _Tempting_. "Nothing so crude as that. Just a little surprise for our dear friend. You'd enjoy it" _If you knew what the rat will do._

Harry felt slightly guilty for involving him as Sirius moved forward in front of the doors to the great hall. Who knows what kind of effect that conversation would have on Sirius's conscience after he killed the rat. He'd had to do it though. He couldn't let Sirius suspect anything until it was too late.

"Hey James, Peters coming out now… with… with you." Sirius looked at him "James, you clever bastard. What are you about to pull?"

But Harry was already moving. He pulled his gun and fired a couple of shots in the air. As he predicted, the muggleborns started the screaming, but the panic spread quickly to the rest of the student body. The staff was getting up from the table. Time seemed to freeze for a moment. Time was on Harry's side.

Harry leveled his gun at Pettigrew, but Remus and James were too close to him. He was worried he'd miss… Harry walked forward, fifteen, twelve, ten feet away Harry stopped.

Out of the corner of his eye, He could see Dumbledore moving towards him. From which time, Harry didn't know. It didn't matter. He wouldn't get to him on time. With a grim smile, Harry took aim at Pettigrew. "For tomorrow." His finger squeezed the trigger. The gun made a crack. The bullet flew… and was stopped in mid air by some kind of barrier. Harry was knocked side ways into the ground, and felt his hands, suddenly pinned behind his back in a magical bind. Above him, he heard a voice.

"This is Temporal Protection Squad Alpha calling 'T' Base. 'T' Base, do you copy?" Harry rolled over to see a group of wizards dressed in red walking around the Great Hall, speaking to teachers, calming students, and leveling wands at him. "This is Temp Squad A, to 'T' Base, we have him. Repeat. We have Wild Fire under containment."

_Shit_

Break Line

AN: Harry's, ah… A little bit stressed. Sorry it was so short. I just cant seem to write long chapters.

**Unzum**: Thank you for reviewing. Yes I'd hoped I did a good job on Harry, but it's had to tell when your looking at your own writing. As for you other questions, believe this chapter answered them. By the way... Update your fic. I love that dimension warp shit, even more when it's well written.

Baku: Harry thought killing Voldemortas a boywould warp the time line to much. The closer an event is to the present, the less he figerus it will mess with time. Of course, Harry's anything but an expert on time travel... we'll see.

Tondo/ Darak: You both asked the same question. Why didn't Harry kill Dumbledore. Well, three reasons really stand out to me. One Taking a Wizard by surprise with a bullet in the back of the head is one thing. Shootingone of the worlds strongestwizards who's facing you is a bit harder. There's probably hundreds of ways for a wizard to defend against muggle bullets. To put it frankly, Harry couldn't have done it. The second reason is Harry still looks up to and admires Dumbledore. Thats why the headmasters every betrayal hurts him so much. Besides, Harry intends to change the timeline. Shooting Dumbledore to vent would be pointless. He'd come back as long as Harry suceeds. The Third reason is Harry's not a killer.


End file.
